1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric auxiliary drive for a travelling device primarily driven, in particular drawn or pushed, by human or animal power.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of application of the invention is, for example, that of golf caddies and industrial carts, but much more besides.
For the two-wheeled or three-wheeled golf caddies normally drawn or pushed by the user, with a golf bag or the like clipped on them, electric drives of the wheels are also known. They are generally controlled, as required, by means of an adjusting lever arranged close to the handle of the golf caddie. The battery required is thus designed to be sufficient in any case for an average round of 18 holes. Consequently, however, it is of a not inconsiderable weight, which makes handling it, or the golf caddie, more difficult, and in some cases impossible, in particular on uneven ground.